The Reaper: Skipping Work
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: What happens when Grell FINALLY gets his precious fay with Sebastian? What will happen? What will Grell make him do? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my very first fanfic. I wrote this during class since i finished my homework. so feel free to give me pointers and leave a comment. I tried my best to keep everybody In character. Its pretty short. This is just the first part so look out for part 2. yeah i know the tittle kinda sucks i might change it later on though.))

It was after a long work day and the young reaper Ronald Knox was just about to head to a big party the girl from accounting was throwing. Just as he was about to leave William needed to talk to him

"Reaper Ronald Knox", William said with a serious tone.

"Yes senpai, woulda need?"

"I need you to go fetch Grell Sutcliff. It seems he has skipped out on his duties again, I can only imagine what he is doing." But William new all to well what Grell was doing. Hanging out with that demon butler Sebastian.

"Awwww man but I have to get to a party. Why dont you go senpai? I'm sure Grell senpai would be more willing to come back if you get her." William stared at Ronald with those cold brooding eyes Grell loved so much.

"I already have enough paper work to do. I dont have the time to deal with his shenanigans." Will also did not want to deal with that demon Grell was so fond of. "Honestly, he is always giving me some kind of extra work to do, I'm not the type to do overtime you know." William's glasses glared as he pushed them up with his death scythe.

"Oh alright senpai I'll go get Ms. Grell. Wait where exactly is she?" But before he could finish his question, William had already left. All he needed was for Ronald to agree to go fetch Grell. "Aww man looks like I might miss that party after all."

After Ronald agreed to go fetch Grell he headed out.

"Now if i were Grell senpai were would I be? UGH i wish Will senpai would at least tell me where Ms. Grell was last seen. Ronald checked every prostitute in London, but to no avail."Okay so Ms. Grell isn't at any prostitute houses where else could she be?Hmmmmm" Ronald Ronald pondered this for 5 minutes."OH! There's one place I haven't checked, and if I'm right I should find Ms. Grell at the Phantomhive Mansion. She's probably with Bassy." So Ronald went to the Phantomhive Mansion to go get Grell.

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive Mansion...

"Sebastian!" Yelled ciel

"Yes my lord? What is it that you need?"

"I want something sweet like cake, yes bring me cake!" it was about 7:00pm. Around the time when William was asking Ronald to go bring back Grell.

"I'm afraid i can't do that my lord"

"And why is that Sebastian?" Ciel looked at his black clothed butler with his usual unsatisfied grin.

"Because if you do it will spoil your appetite."

"Tch, fine have it your way." At that moment their was a knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour." When Sebastian opened the door a wave of red rushed through the door.

"Oh Bassy! I've finally found you!" It was indeed the bennett butler Grell Sutcliff.

"Grell what are you doing here."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to spend the day with you that little brat promised when we saved that little girl from Drocell."

"Sebastian who was at the door?...Gr.. Grell what are you doing here?"

Grell rushed up the stairs to Ciel."Remember when you told me that if I helped you, you would let me have Bassy for one day."

"Oh yes I remember that. Sebastian I order you to spend the day with Grell, and do whatever he wants!"

"Yes my lord."

Ciel knew if Grell didn't get Sebastian for the day he would never leave.

"So I have you for a whole 24 hours Bassy! Oh what fun we will have!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

((NOw here is part 2! I do hope you like it! Trying my best to stay in character. I'm not very good as these fanfics yet :P Also I am trying to make these as long as I can. I know they are fairly short. So sorry. I am trying my best to make them long.))

Sebastian groaned and rubbed his temples. "What exactly do you have in stored for us Grell?" Sebastian could onlu imagine what horid things Grell had planned for them.

Grell gave a toothy grin and wriggled his eyebrows a little bit. "Oh~? Well first we are going to the beach for a romantic walk on the sand with no shoes! Just like they do in those ramance novels I love." Grell jumped a little and grabbed a hold of Sebastian's arm and pulled him out of the manor.

Sebastian frowned and looked back at Ciel. "I'll be back soon masrer! Please be safe and try not to get kidnapped!" The door slammed shut and Sebastian was very unamused by Grell pulling him along with him. He sighed and followed behind the red Reaper.

Ciel had sighed and went back upstairs to his study. "eally. Now how am I suppose to get anything done without my butler. I can't to much rely on my servents." He sighs and looks at the clock. "And it's nearly dinner time." The young earl sighed as he was walking up the stairs. Then again the door was knocked upon. He groaned and walked back down and opened it. "What!?" He blinked ton the to see who it was.

Ronald jumped back slightly as he was suddenly yelled at. "Geeze. Sorry to bother you little dude. But Have you seen Grell Senpai? I've been looking for her EVERYWHERE!"

Ciel sighed. "You just missed him. We has my butler for the day." Ciel opened the door some more to make room for the Reaper to come in.

Ronald facepalmed himself and walked in the manor. "Damn! I just missed her? By this rate I'm gonna have to do over time. And I'm gonna miss that sweet party. Hey kid. Do you know where they could have gone?" Ronald bent down a little to look Ciel in the eyes.

Ciel was growing a bit irritated by the young Reaper talking down to him like that. "Who are you calling "Kid"? My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And you should adress me as such Reaper." Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. No one would talk to the Earl of Phantomhive in such a manor.

Ronald sighed and stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay "Ciel" But do you know where those would have gone? Anything?" Ronald was hoping dor some kind of lead he could follow. He was utterly dumbstruck on what to do next.

Ciel tapped his chin. "No. I have no clue where they went. Hm. Reaper. What would you say to being my temperary butler for the next 24 hours." Ciel looked up at the Reaper with a serious look. He couldn't rely on those useless servents. He might as well ask Ronald/ He thought he looked at least half way descent as a butler. He might as well try and see what he can do.

Ronald snickered and laughed. "HAHAH! A butler?! Your butler?! Really?! Oh woooooooow! You're funny Ciel! And My name is Ronald! Not Reaper." Ronald wiped a tear away from laughing so hard. HE chuckled and looked at Ciel.

Ciel had an unamused look on his face. He was quite serious and angry at Ronald laughed at him. "I am very serious "Ronald". If you do this for me. I shall make it owrth your while."

Ronald raised his brow. "Worth my while? What do ya got that I want Ciel?"

Ciel smirked lightly. "Well. If you do me this one favor then I shall let you go on a date with my maid."

Ronald looked at him. "What makes you think I like Mey-Rin?!"

Ciel chuckled. "You just confirmed it. Sebastian does tell me he sees you watching her or talking to her. So. Would like to be my butler?" Ciel our stretched his hand.

Ronald smiled and shook it firmly. "Sure! I'll be your butler for the next 24 hours. You got yourself a deal Ciel. I mean. Young master." Ronald chuckled.

Ciel smirked a little bit. "Excellent. Now. you need to dress as a butler. You can not simply wear that business suit."

Ronald blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Really? Do I have to wear a butler uniform? I think I look just fine with what I have one now." Ronald just really didn't want to switch clothes.

Ciel crossed his arms. "You are changing. And that's an order Ronald. Now go change. Their is an extra uniform down in Sebastian's room. I am sure you are capable enough to go find it."

Ronald chuckled and walked down the hall and whislted a bit. He looked around. He walked for like 10 minutes looking for Sebastian's room. "Why did the kid think I could find the demons room?" HE sighed and dragged himself through the halls. With his eyes closed he groaned. But before he knew it he had bumped into something. No. Someone and jolted up. "Oh! Sorry bout that!" Infront of Ronald was the maid Mey-Rin. He blushed slightly as did she.


End file.
